


Night Terrors

by jambon



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dark, Fluff, M/M, Paramour Mansion, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: inspired by Sleep





	Night Terrors

Gerard's eyes crack open when he hears the door creak and Frank pad into his dark room in the Paramour Mansion. His face is pale, the whites of his eyes glistening in the cool moonlight leaking in from the window, which also illuminates the drawings and artwork lining the walls of the cold room. Frank's tattooed chest is covered in a faint sheen of sweat and his hair is in a ruffled mess. All signs he's had another of his nightmares.

Gerard sits up as Frank comes closer, bedsheets sliding off him to expose his chest to the biting night air. He checks his watch on the floor; two am. Frank says nothing, just slips into bed next to Gerard, eyes still wide and haunted. Heat radiates off of him like he has a fever, and Gerard moves over to accommodate him, putting his head back on the pillow to stare at Frank, who is in turn staring at the ceiling. 'Say something.' Gerard's voice sounds loud but hollow in the dark, like the blackness is absorbing all of the personality in it. Frank stays silent, but Gerard can see the voices inside him warring to get out. He puts a hand on Franks still hot chest, right over his heart. Gerard can feel the thunderous heartbeat, so quick and hard that it's almost bursting out of him. 

As his heartbeat starts to return to a more normal rate, Frank starts to speak, voice as hoarse as Gerard's gets after a day pouring his soul out through a microphone. 'They're... they're these terrors.' He chokes up, tears welling up in his eyes. 'And it feels as if somebody was gripping my,' Frank stops again, a single tear leaking from his left eye, the only one visible to Gerard from his position lying at Frank's side. It looks like a diamond in the moonlight as it makes a path down his cheek. He doesn't brush it away. 'They're these terrors. And it's like... it feels as if somebody was gripping my throat.' More tears now. More than Frank would ever cry in front of anyone but Gerard. More than he's shed since that awful time in two thousand and five when Gerard was so ill and he couldn't get rid of that awful thought, that awful thought that he might not make it, that Gerard would die and he would be alone and- 

Frank turns onto his side now, still avoiding eye contact and forcing Gerard to withdraw his hand from its position on his chest. This casts half of his face into deep shadow, yet the other half is so pale it almost glows. Gerard can't tell whether this is from the moon or from Frank's own terror. 'Like last night... They're not tremors, they're worse than tremors. They're... they're these terrors.' More tears force their way out of Frank's eyes,stinging and staining the area around them blotchy and red. He's told Gerard about his Night Terrors before; awful nightmares that have been coming to Frank since the start of their stay at the Paramour. Gerard surmised they must be something to do with the ghosts that haunt the building, but seeing a Frank like this Gerard can't help but think they may also have some root in his own demons.

Frank takes a deep, shuddering breath and angrily scrapes away the tears on his face. He hates people seeing him upset. 'Sometimes I see flames and sometimes I see people that I love dying and it's always...' He trails off again, unable to describe whatever it was that he was planning to say next. Too painful. This time Gerard wipes away his tears for him, leaving his hand resting on Frank's cheek. Frank feels his throat contracting, making it almost impossible to breath. 

'And I can't... I can't ever wake up.' That is the last thing Frank manages to say, voice cracking and breaking, before the crying starts properly. So Gerard holds him close, as they lie there until sunrise, racked with sobs that sound like the world being ripped apart right next to Gerard. And, as dawn breaks over California, Gerard simply says, 'It's okay Frank, everything will be okay.' because what else can he say when he knows for sure it won't be?

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of painful to write oof


End file.
